


Palate

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ilyana steals Soren's lamb shank, Ike ensures he doesn't go hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palate

**Author's Note:**

> fic_promptly: any/any, eating off of someone else's plate. Remember how Oscar's Ike support mentions that Ilyana stole some food from Soren? Here, have a missing scene. Thanks to Jana for the betaing.

Much had changed in just a few months. As far as they knew, the mess hall they'd spent so many years in was rubble and ash. Most meals had been stolen in the night, eaten cold and around a dull campfire, with rain slick down their backs.

But for now, past the dangers of a seemingly impossible war, something like normalcy had returned. Days in this fort with no fights almost made the pain dull, the wounds heal. If the absences and unfilled chairs weren't so marked, it would almost be nostalgic. As if Greil would step in that door any minute now, Gatrie and Shinon right behind him.

Oscar laid the food out, and for the first time in weeks, it was enough. Not cold meager rations, not a bite of meat taken on the run. The dusty halls of the empty fortress they'd taken for the night almost resembled a time and place of peace, when the golden slant of daylight was just right.

Ilyana took a slow bite and closed her eyes. Mist's fork scraped against the plate as she cut each piece into small parts. There was no chill of wind against their backs, no rain slick down the walls of tent flaps, or water pooling under to soak their belongings, and rust away weapons.

"Mmm! This is so tender and moist, and so wonderfully spicy! You really have to give me the recipe sometime, Oscar," Mist said.

"So you can ruin it? If your next plan of attack against the Daein army is to use your food on them, we'll win for sure," Boyd said between shoveling bites into his mouth.

"Boyd!" Mist raised up her fork.

"If you get stabbed with a fork, it'll be no one's fault but your own," Oscar said.

In the clatter, Soren looked down to find his plate gone empty. Like a thieving pet, Ilyana had a habit of appearing under the table and reaching up. Anyone who didn't pay mind to their food often lost it.

Ike split his lamb shank in two, with a clean slice down the middle. Without a word, Soren scooted closer. He took his quarter, his arm across the side lest small hands try and slip this away as well.

"Are you sure that'll be enough, Ike? There's only enough to feed half a city on that plate," Mist said dryly.

"I took double the amount in case that happened," Ike said.

"I just figured that was a usual helping for you," Mia said. She held up her fork in solidarity.

"It is. One for me, and one for Soren," Ike said.

Boyd had a spoon on his nose. He lifted one brow, as if to try and put a serious spin on his situation. Mia had joined him, her other hand still holding out a fork as defense, should Ilyana appear again.

"Thank you," Soren murmured. Rested in the curve of Ike's arm, the world almost held goodness again. Ike's gaze held warmth beyond his bluntness. His hand rested soft, even protectively on Soren's back lower back.

When Soren looked up at Ike, his gaze was full of gratitude, wonder and secrets.


End file.
